Return of the Hales
by SageSmith
Summary: Derek and Stiles are brought back to Beacon to help fix and imbalance of energy, but find it's a bit much for them to handle.


Chapter One: Return to beacon

Being alive means feeling emotions and acting on those to help you survive and prosper in life. There are those who feel some emotions so intensely that they dictate almost all their actions, but others who have seen enough pain and death have grown almost complacent with loss and sadness as a norm. Such as the former spastic teen of Beacon Hills.

Stiles has left home for a little over a year now. He had planned to join the FBI, but the constant threat to the supernatural derailed his plans. Instead he was welcomed into a new pack in Virginia and they treated him like an equal, never as a weaker human. The alpha, Olyvia, was a college professor by day and a werewolf at night. Her second and husband, Kyle, was an FBI agent who found stiles and brought him into the pack. After all, Kyle was human.

The pack wasn't small by any means. They had 6 beta wolves, a werefox, a phoenix, and the pack emissary. The emissary, Summer, was married to the phoenix, Adrian. Two of their kids became beta to the alpha that Stiles helped to train. One of the betas he was close to, a sixteen-year-old named Sam, he treated like a sister and they grew very close in the span of a year from all the training and the time spent going over to her house to learn from Mary.

The other betas loved Stiles too, having dealt with a few newly turned betas in the past, he helped the VA pack grow in to a full Family. Though his peace didn't remain for long, because Mary received a very frightening call from an old friend, Dr. Deaton. The emissary to the McCall pack in Beacon Hills.

Stiles volunteered to go but, to his surprise, the alpha agreed only if he took a beta with him. All of them were raring to go, but he knew most of them still needed time to solidify their bonds to the alpha. He took his new little sis along just for her to see other pack dynamics. Perhaps ones that don't quite get along.

They packed their bags and set off for Beacon. The long drive was plenty of time for Stiles to tell Sam all about his home town and his father who allowed them to stay at his home. He felt strange when he saw the welcoming sign, a mixture of sadness and anxiety that he knew Sam would smell, but also that she wouldn't pry.

They pulled up to his father's home and immediately her eyes were flashing. She could smell another wolf in the area. He pulled her out the car hand dragged her by the hand into his old home. As the door opened, the sheriff's arms came from the door way, wrapping around Stiles. Since Stiles felt more at ease, she calmed her nerves and gave the sheriff a smile.

"Stiles, who's your friend? Still upholding the law, I presume?"

"Ha, yea, Dad. This is my new best friend, Sam."

Sam nervously shook hands with the sheriff who was giving her a curious look. He turned to Stiles and with one glance, Stiles could already hear what he was implying.

"Yes, she's a werewolf, Dad. Sam is a Beta I helped to train."

"Well, you might want to take her to the pack and to make sure they don't think there is another rouge wolf in town.

"Sigh, you're right. We will be back in a bit then."

"No need. Scott is waiting in your room."

With another sigh, Stiles grabbed Sam's hand and led her up to his room to see an alpha baring his teeth and flashing his eyes. Stiles stood in front of Sam and looked at the posturing alpha with a frown.

"Another wolf Stiles? Thought you left to get away from this life."

"Well it has a way of dragging you back in, doesn't it, Scotty. What's with the brooding? Derek come by and give you tips on how to be rude to a guest?"

Scott huffed out a laugh and let his eyes return to normal. He looked at Sam, a small beta getting protection from a weak human? How foolish, he thought. Stiles had told Scott he was visiting for a week at the request of his dad, a lie he believed since Stiles learned how to control his heart beat from Mary to help trick betas during training. With a gruff nod Scott leaped out the window.

"I have never seen an alpha act so brutish. Olyvia just introduced herself and asked how long they are planning on staying."

"That's because Olyvia knows how to be a generous host. But don't worry, since you are with me they won't bother you, or me."

Later that night, Stiles took Sam with him to see Deaton in his office, if you could call it that, only to find another unexpected guest already chatting with the good doctor. Deaton looked at Stiles with an amused smile.

"You're who they sent me? And your Little Beta?"

"This is Sam, no need to know more."

Stiles could hear a soft growl from the large man leaned against the opposite wall.

"Sourwolf? Still growling instead of talking I see? You must be rubbing off on Scott."

"Stiles what are you doing back? With a wolf no less.

"Were those words I heard?"

Derek charged towards Stiles and he could see the little beta flash her eyes and start to growl, but Stiles didn't move or even flinch when the Omega was directly in front of them. He just held her hand and stared the wolf down. With a huff Derek walked back to his wall.

"Still a big softy I see."

Derek huffed and asked Deaton why he was there. Stiles, equally curious, walked closer to the doctor with the beta following closely behind.

"Well I called the Virginia Pack since an old friend of mine is their emissary, but I suppose Stiles will do since he has a spark. As for Derek, I needed a born wolf. Before you ask why, I need you to know that we have been having an influx of supernatural occurrences here. The nemeton has been releasing large amounts of magic and negativity into the land, causing more and more creatures to seek out its abilities."

"What kind of abilities? Good? Bad? Give it to me straight doc, is it gonna kills us sooner or later?

"Stiles, I can assure you the nemeton will not harm you, but the creatures coming for it might."

"So, why call us? I dunno about you, but grumpy over there, last I heard, was with family. Don't think he wants to hang out solving other people's problems. And I have pups waiting for me at home for their next lesson on control and bonds."

Derek looked at Stiles with confusion, "Pups?"


End file.
